Traditional air mattresses can be very uncomfortable to use. Small air leaks, such as those caused by a puncture from a pin or twig, can easily develop and cause the entire mattress to gradually deflate while in use. This may lead to a lack of body support, which may cause users to experience stiff joints and sore muscles, or worse it may render the mattress completely unusable. Additionally, traditional air mattresses cannot be customized by size. Some mattresses may be too small to accommodate multiple house guests as necessary, while other mattresses may be too large to fit into a smaller space, such as a tent. Therefore, consumers may be required to purchase more than one air mattress for a variety of individual applications, which can be very expensive.
Consequently, an air mattress that is comfortable to use, even in the event of an air leak in one or more chambers, and that is adjustable to a variety of sizes is needed. The proposed invention allows individuals to use an air mattress in a variety of situations without fear that an air leak will lead to an uncomfortable experience. Further, the device easily adjusts in size allowing for use by one or more people as needed or as available space dictates.